Music To My Ears
by BelovedScarlet
Summary: Dana had front row tickets to a concert. She has been looking forward to this for awhile. So then what is she doing in detention. Two words: Logan Reese.I do not own Zoey 101.
1. Tested and Confirmed

**Logan's POV:**

I sighed, looked at my watch and sighed again, fourteen more minutes feels like an eternity. I mean who has history at the end of the day? Why does my luck suck so hard?

****At least I have a great view.

I can't help but stare at the back of Dana's head. She has butterscotch curls in her hair. I reached out for her hair not being able to stand the boredom.

"Don't even think about pulling my hair Logan." Dana mumbled without turning around.

_Dana you know me well. I need to stop being so damn predictably. _

I put one of my famous smirk on my face as I pulled my hand down. I looked down at my watch again, I wipe the drool off my face as I start to fall asleep. Not that I drool.

Before I knew it I was pulling a clump of Dana's curly hair.

"Logan you're so elementary, why don't you just grow up!" Dana shouted particularly loud (or just loud enough so that the whole class would hear. That's Dana for you sometimes she's such a…how should I put this…)

"Messing with you is so much fun. How can I resist myself?" But what really I want to say was…

_Dana, Dana, Dana why do we always fight? Why can't you realize I know how badly you want me? And who can blame you? After all I am me, I mean have you seen how fine I am? But why do we always have to play these games? Why can't you just admit how much you want me?_

"Mr. Reese, Miss Cruz you are very close to spending Saturday in detention with me." Mr. Cook said in a warning voice. Dana jumps into her seat and sits quietly.

What is this? Dana behaving? _Dana, baby what are you trying to pull? _Dana is sitting perfectly still and is actually listening (more like she's holding on to every word the man said.) something is up.

Oh well, I would never let a perfect chance like this pass up. Heck, if I play my cards right, I can get her in trouble and get off scot-free. I have to get this just right or it might back fire.

**Dana's POV:**

History. Hell yeah it's boring. But do you see me complaining about it? It's not so bad, I usually spend this time IM'ing Nicole. But today, for some reason, everything seems… frustrating. Nicole keeps IM'ing me about some cute guy name… Blake, Drake, or maybe it was Jake. But anyways who cares, Zoey keeps poking my arm with her eraser trying to get my attention, and Logan was…

"Don't even think about pulling my hair Logan."

Maybe it's a good thing Logan is so damn predictable.

I think I might change my name cause if I hear Zoey say it one more time I'll scream.

I finally look at Zoey and I was about to ask "why the hell she keeps poking me?". when I felt someone pull on my hair. It didn't hurt but I couldn't believe everyone just would not…

Leave.

Me.

Alone.

"Logan you're so elementary, why don't you just grow up!"

Was it necessary to embarrass Logan by yelling at him in front of they class? Of course not.

Was it fun? Well, duh!

"Messing with you is so much fun. How can I resist myself?" He asked giving one of his famous smirks. Okay so I admit it Logan is cute, maybe even, dare I say it, really cute. But Logan's a jerk and probably knows it. Probably doesn't care. That's why I could **never **like him. Unlike the bimbos that are usually stuck to Logan's face, I don't let him walk all over me.

So who cares that he is hot, has great hair, and a cute smile even with that annoying smirk…wait…

I'm not stupid. I know what you're thinking; No, I don't like Logan.

Do you believe me?

_No?_

I thought so.

"Mr. Reese, Miss Cruz you are very close to spending Saturday in detention with me." Mr. Cook said in a warning voice. Saturday? I can't have detention Saturday. I have a concert to go to. I have been waiting all week for this concert. I don't even have any money left. I'm so poor I couldn't afford the tickets so my cousin, Heather, is taking me. She came all the way from Ohio to spend a week with me. She got off for some kind of holiday or another. Well, I think why they got it off was so the teachers can sit home alone. Just so they can think about how boring and lifeless their life really is. But remember this was only a guess.

Back to my point. All the really cute guys are _jerks_. Here, let's do a little experiment. Take, my test monkey, Logan (**no**, really, _please_ take him!) for example. By this time Logan must have seen me looking at him because he slides up inches away from my ear and whispered,

"Wanna make out?" He has that same stupid grin as before.

Experiment tested and confirmed.


	2. Stick Like Glue

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Zoey 101. But if I did….Mwhahaha…let's just say… thank God I don't.**_

_**---**_

**Logan's POV:**

Why does she keep staring at me like that for? Doesn't she know how annoying that is? Oh well, I'm use to hot girls staring at me. She probably can't help but stare. So I did what any guy in this situation would do.

"Wanna make out?" I know, I know not such a great thing to say to Dana but, hey, it was worth a try. After all there are only so many times she can say 'no'. Now she's mumbling something about experiments being tested and confirmed.

"No, wanna black eye?" There's Dana. Right on time and just the way I like them.

**Feisty.**

"You would never do anything to hurt this beautiful face."

"Wanna bet?"

"Sure." Now I wish I hadn't said that because she got the closest thing to her, which just happened to be a tube of glue, and poured it all over my head. Okay, now the war was on. Nobody pours glue on Logan Reese's head and get away with it. So I grabbed a tube of glue and start smearing it all over her blouse.

"Ah, Logan, this is my favorite blouse!"

"And this is my favorite face! Deal with it!"

This was when Dana attacked me. Seriously. Pure animal fury, ask anyone, they'll tell you the same. I don't know how it really happened but next thing I know, Dana is tackling me to the ground. So here we were rolling around in a big, sticky mess trying to strangle each other.

_More like Dana was trying to strangle me while I tried to escape_.

You would have thought it was WWE in there. Until I looked up and noticed something a little…off. So I said the first thing that popped into my mind.

" I didn't do it."

**Dana's POV:**

Logan was being a royal pain. So he got what was coming to him. He practically begged for it. And you know me, I had to give him what he wanted. It's not my fault that I was the only one who was brave enough to do it. I guess that's what I get for being a people pleaser. I'm really confused, though. One minute we're arguing, the next I have my sticky hands around his throat (But don't worry I wasn't choking him hard. At least not **_too_** hard.)

"I didn't do it." Logan had said. And that's what made me stop. Slowly letting go of his neck I turned around and looked up. There stood Mr. Cook and the rest of the class, staring at us. The look in Mr. Cook's eyes didn't really scare me only because it's hard to find a time when he isn't scowling.

"Mrs. Cruz maybe you can think about your 'lover's quarrel' in **detention**."

_Lover? With Logan? Eww!_

In the back somewhere I can hear Logan laughing. This is all his fault. Someone _must _really hate me.

"Mr. Reese I'm glad you find it so funny. Because you will be joining her."

Alone.

With Logan.

In detention.

Yup, someone really, really hates me.

But the only thing running through my mind was…

'_Logan Reese, you will regret the day you messed with Dana Marie Cruz.'_

---

_**Well there's the second chapter. I know it's pretty short but whatever. Tell me what you think. Anything I need to add? I still don't know what concert Dana wants to go to. But maybe you can give me some ideas. Review.**_

_**-BelovedScarlet**_


	3. Early Saturday Morning Detention

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Zoey 101...**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Zoey 101...Okay, now why do I have that weird feeling of de ju vu'?**_

_**Dana's POV:**_

_**Early Saturday Morning:**_

"Dana, wake up. You have to go to detention today!" Of course it had to be Nicole who wakes me up at 8:00 in the freakin' morning for Saturday detention. Seriously, it should be illegal to have to wake up so early.

"Nooo, why don't you just put me out of my misery right now?" Forget Nicole, forget detention, and forget Logan. I'm going back to sleep.

"Come on Dana, rise and shine." This girl is obviously not going to leave me alone. Might as well get up. Besides if it means shutting up Nicole, I'll do anything.

"Fine, I'll rise but that doesn't mean I'll shine."

"Whatever." Nicole gets back to blow drying her hair.

- -

"Wanna make out?" Logan asks as he suddenly pops out from nowhere. One minute I'm walking to detention the next he sneaks up on me.

"No, wanna black-?" He interrupts me before I got to finish.

"Wait, let me guess. You're going to say 'Wanna black eye?' Don't you think that's starting to get kind of lame?"

"This coming from a guy who has been saying 'Wanna make out?' since the first day I met him? Take it from me, Logan, you past 'kind of lame' a long time ago."

"Ha, it's so funny I forgot to laugh."

"You forgot to laugh, yet remembered to make a really stupid comeback. Now where's the sense in that?" Of course, just when I start to actually have fun that's when the teacher has to come.

"Ms. Cruz, Mr. Reese would you please be quiet and have a seat?" Ms. Richards, the teacher who would usually watch the kids in detention, came in and said.

"Okay, listen up. I'm going to a party. I don't know when I'll be back. And I really don't care. Sit here until I come back, kay? Buh-bye now!" With that she left us with pretty dumb looks on are faces.

"Is she really stupid enough to think we're actually going to sit here. Alone. Unsupervised?" Logan asks rhetorically.

"I…guess."

"Well, as much as I love our little chats, honey, but I have to go. You know what they say 'I got things to see and people to do'." With that Logan jumps up and rushes to the door. But suddenly stops. By this time I'm over the shock of what just happened so I walk over to him.

"Logan, how many times do I have to tell you? No more dumb nicknames. Why are you just standing there? Why haven't you open the door, yet? Logan?

"I would, baby, but the door seems to be locked."

"Logan, if you call me another nickname one more time. I'll shove my foot so far up your…wait, did you just say the door was locked? Oh my gosh, what are we going to do!" I'm trapped in a classroom…with Logan.

_**Logan's POV:**_

"Move out my way! Let me try!" Man, can you say _bossy_?

"I'm telling you it's locked."

"**_Move!_**" What else could I do? So I just went ahead and moved. She tried jiggling the doorknob but nothing happened.

"Man this sucks, of all the places I imagine getting stuck with you, in a classroom was not one of them. I mean, classrooms are so boring."

"Wait, you imagined getting lock in somewhere with me?"

"Sure, My two favorite places are in a janitor's closet or in the locker rooms."

"Eww, you imagined us getting locked in the guy's locker rooms together?"

"Actually, it was the girl's locker rooms." Hey, what do you expect, I'm a teenage guy.

"Logan, you're a jerk." At that point I wasn't even listening, because suddenly an idea struck me.

"Dana listen, I just had an idea."

"Wow, there's a first time for everything." That's it. She gotten on my last nerve.

"I'm tired of it!"

"What…?"

"You never listen to anything I say!"

"Say something smart for once and maybe I'll listen, then!"

"It's doesn't matter! You only see me as a rich jerk! So you already made up your mind that whatever I say is stupid!"

"Maybe if you didn't act like a rich jerk I would treat you that way!"

"Have you ever stop to think that I act like that is because that is what everyone expects of me! When you think of Logan Reese, you automatically think of rich, playboy jerk, right?" Dana just stared at me not sure what to say.

"Well…yeah…I guess."

"Then, will you at least give me a chance to prove I'm not?" Dana sighed.

"Fine, pretty boy, what's your plan?"

-

_**I know it took me forever to update. But here it is…finally. I've been busy. You know school, work, and other stuff. And I'm off of work on Thursdays so that will probably be the days when I'll update. I appreciate all the great reviews. **_

_**Also, I would like to thank DeViLQuEen for the great idea.**_

_**Review.**_

_**-BelovedScarlet **_


	4. Civilized, I think not!

_**Disclaimer: The world would be so much happier if I owned Zoey 101.**_

_**To bad I don't.**_

_**--**_

_**Logan's POV:**_

_How?_

How did I get myself into this mess? Oh yeah, I just had to pull Dana's hair. Well, you have to see my side of the story. She just _had _to put it in my face. I mean come on, if she didn't want her hair to get pulled then she should've just go ahead and cut it all off. So if there is anyone to blame it's her and not me. Anyway, back to my foolproof plan.

"So Logan are you going to tell me this oh so great plan of yours, or are you going to just stand there like an idiot?" And there's Dana, looking annoyed as usual.

"Sure I'll tell you, babe, but first you have to tell me what you're doing that's so much better than spending a Saturday with _The_ Logan Reese."

Yeah, I'm so good.

"First of all, watching paint dry is _way _better then spending _any _day with '_The' _Logan Reese. Secondly, if you call me babe, one more time, you won't be able to have any."

Ouch.

For some reason, I get the feeling Dana's not joking.

Oh well.

" Dana, you would not hurt my '_little Logans'_, right?

"Your…_what_?

"You know, my 'little Logans', my 'little soldiers', and my 'little men'.

"Well, I don't know about the rest but at least you got the _little _partright." That was so _not_ funny. But for once she's not screaming in my ear. I guess it's a start. But I'm pretty sure she's not going to start wearing those French maid outfits and call me master anytime soon. But a guy can dream, right?

_**Dana's POV:**_

Wow. Didn't think it was possible. We're in a classroom alone and I have yet to kill him. We are even having a civilized conversation…well, as civilized as Logan and I get.

"Hey, you're not so bad…at least when you're not being a loser." Then he goes and says something like that. He better be happy I'm in a better mood than I was earlier.

"Yeah well, your kinda cute…when you're not being a royal jerk." I can't believe I admitted that. I can practically see his head growing bigger.

"Now that you mention it so are you. In fact I don't know which one is more hot. The way your eye twitches when you're angry or how that vein in your forehead throbs when you get mad." What! That is so not true.

"Logan!"

"Oh yeah, it's defiantly the twitching thing that your eye is doing right now! That's hot!" he says with a smirk.

"Logan, you jerk!"

"Wow. That's real original. Insert sarcasm here."

"You're wrong, Logan. You will always be just a 'rich jerk'."

"You know you love it."

"I'm surprised, you use 'it' correctly in a sentence. I'm proud of you." Logan just glared.

"Well, if I'm so dumb, then I guess you don't want to hear what my foolproof plan is."

The plan.

I forgot all about it.

"Fine, tell me the plan so I can get out of here. I promised Zoey that I would go get a smoothie with her before I got to the…opps." I have said to much already. Me and my big mouth.

" 'Opps' what? Where are you going when you get out of here? Tell me or I won't tell you what the plan is." This 'plan' is getting on my last nerve. Logan, for your sake, this plan better be worth it.

"Let's make a deal. You get me out of here, then I'll tell you where I'm going."

Yeah, I'm so good.

"Fine. My idea was to climb out window. They do it in all of the movies. Genius, right?"

"That's it?" I look at him.

"Yep."

"That your foolproof plan?" I can't believe it.

"Yeah."

"That's the plan that's going to get us out of here?" I'm shocked.

"Sure."

That plan is…brilliant!"

"Really?"

"NO! Unless you have forgotten, we're on the seventh floor!" Logan's an idiot.

"Well, at least I tried."

"You know what they say 'the road to stupid is paved with good intensions'."

"Oh." Ah, yes…finally Logan's head is deflating. Mr. Reese, please tell the audience how it feels to get your plans shot down? It doesn't feel to good now, does it? Especially by me and my twitching eye of doom. Not…that it…twitches.

"Idiot." Well, it's true.

"At least I'm not as dumb as I look."

"That's because you're to busy being as dumb as you act." I head over to the other side of the classroom. I can't stand to be by _him_ another minute.

Great, we're back where we started and now we don't have a plan. So much for a civilized conversation.

--

_**I'm glad to be back. So here is chapter 4. Thanks for all your great reviews. I'm so happy that you like the story so far. And here I was worried. Silly me, right?**_

_**You've read the chapter and now you're through,**_

_**I have done all I can now it's up to you,**_

_**Tell me what you think you know what to do,**_

_**Press the lavender button and leave a review. **_

_**Review.**_

_**-BelovedScarlet**_


	5. Shut up and Listen

_**Disclaimer: Not mine. Don't own. Does not belong to me. Never have, Never will. Yep. That proves my point. Any way I say it I still don't own Zoey 101. It's kinda depressing when you think about it. So I try not to. **_

_**--**_

_**Dana's POV:**_

How long have we been in here?

I'm _starving!_

I could really go for some food right now. A burger, large fries, and a drink, yeah, that what I need. I'm so hungry I can practically _smell _chocolate.

_Wait…_

_Chocolate?_

"Logan, do you smell chocolate?" I ask Logan who is turned away from me, with his head down.

"I don't smell anyfing. If's jusf in your head." Logan mumbles with his head still down.

"Why do you sound like that?" He doesn't say anything so I get up and walk over to him.

"What are you hiding!" Then it clicks. The smell, the way he sounds, and my sudden urge for chocolate.

"Logan! How long have you had that candy bar!" The pig, he was going to keep it all for himself.

" 'andy far? Whaf 'andy far?"

" Hmm, I don't know? Maybe the one that dribbling down your chin!" Of all the things…

"I don't know why you're making such a big deal out? At least I saved you one." With that said he pulls out a candy bar that was still in it's wrapper.

"Wow, Logan that incredibly sweet of you." I reach out to get the chocolate when suddenly he pulls it back.

"Sooo…what is this candy worth to you?" Urg, the two timing dog.

"Depends…"

"On what?"

"On what your face is worth to you." I grab his collar and pull he in so that we are face to face.

"Dana, have I ever told you I like it when you play rough?" he smirked.

"Logan, give me the candy. Now." I growled at him.

"How can I refuse when you ask _so_ nicely?" I let him go and he hands over the chocolate bar while mumbling something about cranky female dogs.

**_Logan's POV_**:

As Dana eats the candy bar I find myself staring at her trying to figure out what makes her so great. I mean out of everyone I like to annoy why is she always more fun. Who knows? Maybe I'll stop.

Right now.

"What are _you_ staring at?"

Okay maybe later.

"Not much. In fact that's exactly what I'm trying to figure out myself."

"Oh, you think you're so funny, mega dork!"

"I don't think I'm funny, I know I am!"

"More like you don't think, at all!"

"Even so, that's still more than you do!"

"Ha. You wi-wait do you hear that?" Dana suddenly stops.

"Like I'm going to fall for that." I glare at her.

"Seriously Logan, shut your hole for a _minute_ and listen!" she barked at me.

"Hey, what's your pro-" Before I can finish she cover my mouth with her hand.

"Shh, listen." She whispers. Then I hear it. Something I completely missed before. The best sound in the world at that point.

Footsteps.

--

**_Woohoo!_** **_I am finish with chapter 5. I know, I know. You waited that long for that short little chapter. But hey, cut me some slack I'm a little rusty. Anywho, kinda been busy but I'm back. I think it was more of a writer's block moment I was going through. Well, we all have one of those now and then, don't we?_**

_**Review.**_

_**-BelovedScarlet **_


	6. And Then There Were Three

_**Disclaimer: Of course, I own Zoey 101. What you don't believe me?…Yeah, I wouldn't believe me either. 'Cause I don't.**_

_**-A/N: Don't you feel special? You get two chapters for the price of one…well not really since it's free. Oh well, enjoy.**_

--

_**Dana's POV: **_

Footsteps.

We're saved.

Well, I couldn't care less about Logan. But at least as soon as I get out of here I can get as far away from him as possible.

"Help, get us out of here!" Logan starts banging on the door. In my opinion that is the smartest thing Logan has done since we've been in here. So I decide to join him.

"Open the door. Anybody!" We hear the footsteps getting closer. Then we hear the voice of an Angel.

"Logan? Dana? OMG! Like, what are you guys doing in there?" Did I say Angel?

"Nicole? Get us out of here!" Logan shouts through the door. Okay, Nicole wasn't who I planned to be at the door. I pictured it as, how do I put it…someone who can actually help us get out! Well, beggars can't be choosers.

"Okay, I'll try." The door handle jiggled a couple of times than stopped completely.

"Um, guys, I have some good news and some bad news. The bad news is the door is stuck." Wow! Did you figure that put all by yourself.

"Nicole, we knew that already, so what's the good news?" Logan grumbled impatiently.

"I found a quarter!"

"A…quarter?" Un-freakin'-believable. I begin to grit my teeth together.

"Yea!"

"_How_…is a quarter going to help us at all, Nicole!" Ha, and Logan makes fun of _my_ twitching eye. He should see his own.

"You two are pretty dumb," Nicole, calling us…dumb? We are talking to Nicole Bristow, right? Soon the knob starts jiggling again. When will she ever learn? It's not going to wor-before I can even finish that thought the swings open and in rushes Nicole. Pulling Logan and me into a crushing hug.

"Oh! I'm so happy to see you guys." Air...cutting off…can't breath…help.

"Let go of me. I don't know what you have." Nicole let go of us, looking angrily at Logan. While I smirk at him.

"What Logan? Afraid of getting girl cooties?"

"…"

"Come on, Logan? Cat got your tongue?" I teased.

"…"

"Okay, you're seriously are freaking me out."

"I hate to be the barer of bad news, but…we're locked in again."

_**Logan's POV:**_

It's coming.

I know it is.

Here it is.

"AAAHHHHHH!"

Ow.

Told ya.

"How could this happen…again? We were _soo_ close." Dana groaned in frustration. I don't know why Dana is so surprised. I knew something like this was going to happen. I mean after all this is Nicole we're dealing with. She like a black cat or the number thirteen. Just plain unlucky.

"Uhh, this is seriously starting to feel like a bad horror movie."

"Yeah well. All your complaining isn't helping, you know?"

"Did I ask you?"

"Well your comment wasn't directed specifically to anyone. More like to anyone who was willing to hear you bitch and moan." I growled.

"I suggest that you shut your mouth before I shut it for you." She gritted her teeth.

"I'd like to see you try." I spat at her.

Maybe I will!" Dana put up her fist as if she was about to hit me. But Nicole got between us.

"Stop fighting. I got an idea," Wow that's a first. "why don't we play a game! How about Truth, dare, or confession?"

"What's that?" We asked at the same time.

"Glad you asked." Nicole grinned mischievously and rubbed her hands together.

Why do I get the feeling that Nicole suddenly became the hunter?

And we just became the hunted.

--

_**:Stretch: Wow. I didn't know this would be so tiring. So now Nicole is in this, too. Interesting. Well, don't worry I have big plans for Nicole. And I have decided that you are going to find out what concert Dana is going to when she tells Logan. Basically meaning I have no clue which one and by doing it that way I can put it off until the very last minute. Now how does that saying go about Procrastination? Don't wait 'til tomorrow for something you could do today?…Yeah…that sounds like a load of bull to me.**_

_**Review.**_

_**-BelovedScarlet**_


End file.
